First Kiss
by karlita black
Summary: Han pasado seis años y medio ,Nessie está enferma de amor por Jacob. Los Cullen se van de caza dejando a Jacob como niñera, Nessie al fin tiene su gran oportunidad. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Que hara el Gran Edward Cullen cuando se entere?ONE-SHOT


Jacob POV

"¿Me amas, Jake?".Nessie pregunto por debajo de mi brazo derecho, mirándome con ojos muy abiertos cuando estábamos en mitad de la pradera que inclina hacia la mansión de los Cullens. Los vampiros se habían ido de caza, dejándome como la niñera de Ness, algo que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer, a pesar del disgusto de Edward en mi entusiasmo por la tarea.

"Por supuesto, Te quiero, Ness, -le respondí-, una respuesta casi instantánea, debido a la regla de un único deber de la impronta: hacerla feliz. Era, por supuesto, es cierto, más de lo que jamás lo sabría. Yo ama a Ness. Sólo traté de mantener mi atención de la forma en que su cuerpo tonificado, cálido casualmente me presionaba .Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás en el pensamiento, frente a él hacia el cielo azul sin nubes extraordinariamente.

Un mechón de pelo de color bronce brilló en el viento suave alrededor de su cara en forma de corazón. Tenía ganas de mover mi mano un par de pulgadas, de donde fue inconscientemente frotándose círculos cortas en el hombro derecho de Nessie, para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

No, para que el pensamiento; Nessie no estaba preparado para ese tipo de relación, o cualquier tipo de relación romántica. Ella sólo tenía seis años y medio, no importa lo mucho que anhelaba que ella era ya de dieciséis años de edad. Mi corazón se redujo una vez más al pensar en el futuro de Nessie. Tal vez Nessie nunca me quiera de esa manera. Traté de recuperar la compostura cuando ella volvió la cabeza para cumplir con la mirada una vez más.

A través de sus ojos, podía ver todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento. "Quiero decir, ¿de verdad me quieres?" -preguntó de nuevo, levantando su brazo izquierdo a sí misma para sostenerse con el codo. La sinceridad era evidente en sus ojos marrones chocolate, como ella me miró a los mios negros, como si ella me pudíera ver con claridad. Así como Bella, pensé.

Fue solo hace un seis años y medio que ese ser hermoso que ha cambiado sin querer la vida por el resto de mi existencia, que ahora lo llamaba. Desde que me di cuenta de que iba a seguir viviendo hasta el final de siempre, decidí que sería demasiado. Estampación todavía me confunde como lo recordaba de cuando era un niño y un bebé. Mis sentimientos hacia ella entonces había sido puramente paterna de una manera que incluso a la sombra de la maternidad adoptada por Rosalie .A medida que había crecido ,se había convertido en una hermana pequeña para mí , casi inmediatamente, mi mundo se centró en la niña que se extendía ante mí. Era extraño pensar en ella de esa manera ahora.

Mis últimas sensaciones de Nessie fueron fácilmente lo que me confundió de todas las funciones que había tomado durante toda su vida. No puedo mostrar estos sentimientos a los seis años de edad de ella, no importa lo mucho que quería hacerlo.

Podía recordar claramente el día, el momento exacto en mi centro de atención había caído de la humana Bella, a quien había amado con tanta devoción que nunca había sido plenamente correspondido, incluso después de que ella había confesado que compartía mis sentimientos, para el bebé recién nacido que fue su hija. Era como si yo nunca había visto el sol antes. En ese momento uno que me miró a los ojos me di cuenta de chocolate caliente, ella era mi sol, el sol y antes sólo había entrado en mi vida, había sido un mundo de oscuridad y la noche.

Después de una breve pausa mientras los que había pensado sobre mi amor por Nessie, repetí, "Por supuesto que Te quiero, Ness." Me acerqué a la mano, en la se encontraba la pulsera colgando de su muñeca flaca. Yo jugueteaba con cada uno de los seis dijes que colgaban de ella, una para cada uno de sus seis cumpleaños, cada una representación de mi infinito amor hacia ella.

Suspiró, un profundo suspiro, y su chocolate iris hundido hacia la hierba donde parecía obsesionado con una sola línea sin consecuencias. La luz de la luz solar hacia abajo sobre su piel de alabastro, lo que reflejaba la luz suave de modo que ella fue brillante, pero no deslumbrante, como un vampiro. El resplandor de Nessie era más natural y más bello que el brillo de su familia inmortal.

"Ness", -exhale despacio- "por favor dime lo que estás pensando", le dije suplicante, buscando la mano que estaba jugando inconscientemente con la hierba a su lado. Su desconocimiento parecía tener la noción aún más adorable y como yo cogí la mano, era como si una melodía suave retoques había dejado de tocar, como si los filamentos de la hierba con los dedos entrelazados fueron el piano que a su padre le gustaba tanto.

A medida que la música se detuvo una ráfaga de electricidad aumentó a través de su mano y mi brazo, rebotando a través de cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Sentí que mis ojos se abrieron con la sensación que cruzaba través de mí, y yo rápidamente integrado por mis características en caso de que levantara la vista para ver mi expresión atónita.

Saqué su mano hacia mi cara, dispuesto a abrir su silencio sus pensamientos para mí. A medida que su mano tierna suave tocó mi cara me sentí otra sacudida de la electricidad pasar a través de mí antes de que me tiró de las riendas que purgué. Al principio no había nada, pero cuando levantó la mirada a la mía que fue bombardeado con los recuerdos, los recuerdos de ella y yo.

El primero fue de nosotros jugando apenas un par de días antes de la batalla Volturi mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios. Corrí todo el prado con ella encima de mis hombros mientras ella chillaba de la euforia. Todos los vampiros con nosotros en el momento miró con asombro, el olor se había embriagantes pero yo estaba casi inconsciente de que como yo disfruté el momento con mi Ness.

El segundo fue de ella sentada sobre mí en mi forma de lobo. Sus manos se entrelazaron con fuerza con mi pelo rojizo como ella dijo adiós a su madre, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras recorría el claro con la melancolía frente a ella como a sus seres queridos dieron su adiós el uno al otro y el triángulo peligroso oscuro de los Volturi dio su veredicto.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo, y, de vuelta en el presente, Nessie murmuró una breve "lo siento" al recordar la forma en que ese día me había afectado. La sola idea de un ejército de chupadores de sangre que vienen por la única causa de la destrucción de mi Nessie era repulsivo, y mis manos inmediatamente cerró los puños, ya que empeze a temblar, no se noto a nadie sino a mí mismo.

Vi la primera vez que juge al béisbol. El juego fue entre los Cullen hombres lobo, y Nessie estaba en mi equipo. Vi en su cabeza cómo se golpeó la pelota con el bate tan fuerte que se sintió el estruendo vibraciones a través de su brazo. Vi la pelota volar en el bosque circundante ya que su padre corrió tras él a la velocidad de la luz. Corrió alrededor de las bases y sólo golpearon a su padre a la base. A medida que se refleja en la memoria estaba claro ahora, como no lo había sido con ella antes de que Edward la había dejado ganar, y ella también se rió de sí misma mientras saltaba alegremente en el aire, recibiendo cinco años de alta de la manada.

Entonces nos vimos en la Primera visita a la Playa en La Push. Se puso de pie en la orilla pedregosa en bikini mientras se abrazó a sí misma, temblando en el viento. "Vamos, Ness", le dije burlonamente. "Tú no tienes miedo, ¿verdad?" Ella dio varios pasos hacia el lugar donde el agua ha rodado en contra de la playa y tuvieron un profundo suspiro, como dio un paso hacia el Océano Pacífico. Ella casi gritó, pero se contrajo de hacerlo, imaginar la cantidad de bromas que eso acacionaria. Ella corrió hacia mi cuerpo caliente, tratando de ignorar las aguas salobres de congelación.

Sus recuerdos se pueden saltar cuando ella era probablemente del tamaño de un niño de diez años, aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta. Estábamos en una reunión hoguera para el paquete, con los ancianos sentados a la cabeza como de costumbre. Ella recordó cómo se habían hecho amiga tan rápidamente con Claire, pie de imprenta de Quil. Eran de una edad mental similar, si no el mismo tamaño físico, y yo miraba desde sus ojos mientras perseguía Claire alrededor del fuego en un juego de 'etiqueta'. El resto de los hombres lobo, vistos después de ellos casi tan intensamente como yo, a medida que todos consumían numerosos perros calientes.

El recuerdo siguiente, no permaneció mucho tiempo , en una estábamos tumbados en el diván del Cullen como Edward me miró con enojo desde su sillón, ya que habían pensamientos inapropiados hacia su hija en ese momento exacto. Un segundo más tarde estábamos en mi garaje. Estaba inclinado sobre el capó de un coche nuevo que me había dado entonces Nessie como un regalo para su quinto cumpleaños, para gran disgusto de Edward. chupasangre con seguridad consciente, me dije a mí mismo.

El flujo de recuerdos se detuvo bruscamente. Acabe de ver su mirada fija en mi rostro en el presente, no había una pregunta en sus pensamientos mientras lentamente pasó la mano por la cara, dejando un rastro que se quemó hasta mi piel, antes de caer a un lado.

"¿Qué? Yo no lo entiendo, Ne-

"¿Me amas, Jake?" ella me interrumpió y me preguntó la misma pregunta que ya había el doble de esa tarde. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó el mentón sobre ellos mientras seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí-contesté simplemente, sólo me gustaría saber el doble sentido de esa palabra sencilla que significa todo para mí y sin duda nada para ella. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, teniendo en el calor del sol y el calor más concentrada de su piel, ya que me tocó el pecho desnudo. Yo era consciente de una transferencia de peso sobre mi pecho cuando sus brazos se apartaron y apoyó la vez el peso sobre mis hombros, sosteniendose a sí misma por sus brazos.

Abrí los ojos y Lo siguiente que supe es que se había inclinado hacia mi cara, ahora sólo una pulgada de distancia nos separaba. "¿Me amas, Jake?" -susurró retóricamente una vez más, la liberación de su aliento sobre mi rostro asombrado, olor de la boca de riego. Antes de esperar mi respuesta, cerró el pequeño espacio entre nosotros y tocó sus labios con suavidad pero con urgencia a la mía. Se refería a alejarse, pero yo no podía permitir eso. Saqué mis brazos hacia arriba de donde habían sido por el que se por mi lado y los atraje a su cuello, retorci mis dedos en su pelo, para haci mantener su cara cerca de la mía.

La atraje aún más cerca de mí, no autorize la separación entre nuestros dos cuerpos. El poder que se precipitó a través de cada parte de ella a cada parte de mí era casi insoportable, ya que forjó su camino a través de mi cuerpo, cada hueso de las extremidades tenían el anhelo por ella. No había una parte de mi mundo que no era Nessie, aunque nunca había habido un antes.

Empujé mi lengua a través de sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia mí una vez más. Se paso la lengua por los labios cuando entró en contacto con la mía. Ella se quejó en voz baja y mi corazón saltó poniendo aún más pasión en el beso.

Mis brazos le chorreaban por los hombros, arrastrando a lo largo de su columna vertebral a la parte baja de su espalda mientras seguía besando mi cara. Ella salió de mi boca durante unos segundos mientras se arrastraba besos hasta la parte superior de mi mandíbula y la espalda de nuevo. Me gruñó suavemente y se torció su alrededor, tirando de ella debajo de mí mientras besaba su cuello. Su cuello arqueado exponer más piel de mis labios hambrientos.

Su cuerpo se tensó de repente debajo de el mío, abrí los ojos para ver los suyos abiertos como un ciervo en focos mientras me miraba a mí. Me sonrió suavemente antes de que torcíera la cabeza para hacer frente a la linde del bosque en la parte inferior de la pradera. Dos figuras aparecieron de repente. El primero fue un enfurecido a Edward como él trató de su alejamiento y su esposa razonamiento. Mientras sacaba su mirada hacia mí pude ver tanta rabia que le hacía parecer como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien. Esta conclusión no parece probable que su mirada parpadeaba a su hija y de nuevo a mí, La expresión de Bella era inexpresiva , como ella no podía hacer nada y al tiempo inútilmente intento sacar a Edward de el prado en el cual se iva a producir una guerra.

"JACOB BLACK, SUELTA A MI HIJA"

Mierda.


End file.
